


Day 12: Jokes

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2015 [12]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hijack March Madness, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une bande d'amis passent la soirée ensemble. Et ils ne sont pas près de s'ennuyer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 12: Jokes

**Author's Note:**

> Alors là, je me suis inspirée de ma vie pour faire ça^^
> 
> En début de mois, je suis allée à une convention dans le département voisin et j'ai été accueilli chez des amis (vu qu'on va pas faire 2h de route 4x non plus XD) et le samedi soir, on est allé aux restos, à se rappeler des tas de sketch de François Perusse et du Donjon de Naheulbeuk et tout ce qu'on connaissait comme saga mp3.  
> En rentrant le soir, ce qui arrive à Hiro est vraiment arrivé à l'un d'entre nous. J'ai profité du fait qu'on l'entend ronfler dans une séquence du film pour le mettre à la place du pauvre malheureux^^

Ils étaient à une double table, à rigoler alors que leurs frites et viandes refroidissaient.

_Et les cordes vocales répondent « Un deux, un deux, donne moi ça, lâche moi, pif paf pif »

L'attablée éclata de rire, se rappelant ce sketch audio qu'ils avaient tous entendus. Hiccup manqua de s'étouffant en rigolant alors qu'il avait une frite en bouche et avala quelques gorgées de son diabolo pour faire passer.

_Jack, arrête, on va finir par tous s'étouffer, s'étrangla Merida.

_OK, je vais passer le reste de la soirée à embrasser Hic dans le cou alors.

Et il joint le geste à la parole, déposant doucement ses lèvres derrière l'oreille de son petit ami. Merida tira la langue en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Je vais vomir alors...

Astrid et Raiponce échangèrent un regard alors que les deux tourtereaux de la table échangeaient un doux baiser. Merida feignit de s'étouffer alors que Hiro continuait de manger tranquillement ses frites.

Plus tard dans la soirée, lorsque le groupe se rendit chez Merida pour dormir, un bruit de ronflement vint aux oreilles de Raiponce, qui passa la tête par la porte d'une chambre et vit Hiro, couché sur son lit en tenant son pyjama dans les mains. Bientôt, tout le monde se trouvait à la porte de la chambre, essayant de ne pas éclater de rire. Hiro était le plus jeune, mais son ronflement valait bien celui d'un homme de 60 ans.

_Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On le laisse ? Demanda l'auburn.

_Il va prendre froid comme ça, il n'est même pas couvert et ses pieds sont nus, s'inquiéta la blondinette.

_Je vais chercher un verre d'eau ? Proposa Jack avec un sourire, son portable enregistrant la scène.

_Tu mets une goutte d'eau sur ses draps et je te livre en pâture à ma mère ! Hurla la rousse.

Elle réalisa alors son ton, mais contre toute attente, le plus jeune dormait encore. Astrid prit alors son téléphone et pianota dessus jusqu'à régler l'alarme.

_Je vais le réveiller avec ça, il nous pardonnera, non ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous. Jack se mit de l'autre côté du lit, filmant toujours, alors que la blonde activait son alarme et la portait vers la tête du jeune asiatique. Au bout du troisième « bip bip bip » passait, ils écarquillèrent tous les yeux.

_Waw, il a le sommeil sacrém...

A ce moment, Hiro se releva si vite qu'il en perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le sol, Astrid n'ayant même pas le temps de le retenir. Jack éclata de rire en sautant sur le lit pour filmer le pauvre jeune homme en train de se masser le crâne.

_M-mais c'était quoi ça ? Fit-il.

_Tu ronflais, t'étais encore habillé et t'allais prendre froid. Remercie nous, tu choperas pas la crève aujourd'hui !

Hiro le fixa avec un air hébété alors qu'il remarquait le portable tourné vers lui.

_Et t'as tout filmé...

_Absolument !

L'asiatique se frappa le front contre le lit. Vie de merde !


End file.
